


Innig

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crappy motels, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Spoilers for Smackdown 11/29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: This motel has clearly seen better days. The cream-colored wallpaper is yellow with ages. From what she can see, the linens are ancient- the same blankets seen in old tv shows from the 70s. There's a vaguely floral musty smell that Nikki can't quite identify.It's not the best place Nikki's ever stayed in, but it's also not the worst.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Series: The Language of Love [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Innig

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for SD 11/29 (They're implied- it gives something a way without the specific details) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_**Innig-adj.-Heartfelt, tender; devoted, intimate; dear.(German)** _

"Would you believe the photos were better on Kayak?" Alexa shoulders her way in the room, waving off Nikki's offer to help. "I'm not made of glass. I know my previous history says otherwise but..." 

This motel has clearly seen better days. The cream-colored wallpaper is yellow with ages. From what she can see, the linens are ancient- the same blankets seen in old tv shows from the 70s. There's a vaguely floral musty smell that Nikki can't quite identify. 

It's not the best place Nikki's ever stayed in, but it's also not the worst. 

Maybe it's the company. This motel is horrendous, and yet, Nikki's happier than she's been in ages. 

They'd been in constant contact with each other, but it wasn't the same. Nikki had grown used to having Alexa by her side. It hadn't been as much bad as it had been _odd_. 

She'd done some great things but still- there's no one quite like _Alexa Bliss_. 

"Do I look like I mind?" Nikki laughs, shutting the door behind her. "You're back! That's what counts." 

Alexa turns, gazing over her shoulder. She stares wistfully at Nikki, almost as though she memorized every detail of that moment. "Missed you too." 

Nikki reaches out, brushing her calloused thumb down Alexa's cheek. She's dreamt of this moment since Alexa got hurt. 

The reality turns out to be _much_ better. 

"Think I'm going to disappear?" Alexa drapes her arms around Nikki's neck and rises up on tip-toe. 

"Will you laugh if I say 'yes'?" Nikki tucks a loose piece of hair behind Alexa's ear. 

"Nope." 

Their lips meet in a chaste kiss. As Nikki sinks into the moment, time stands still. They're no longer in a shitty motel. Now, they're on a plane where only they exist. Nikki's heart speeds up, as Alexa envelops her in a cloud of Freesia bodyspray. 

This is the first kiss they've shared in weeks and it's _perfect_.

Alexa breaks the kiss with a soft laugh. "Sorry. As much as I adore you, I like oxygen more." 

Nikki nods, setting her carry-on bag on top of the dresser. She had never been great at articulating her feelings.

When it comes to Alexa, she luckily doesn't need words. 

Alexa understands her in _every_ way.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and head to bed." Alexa nods in the direction of the room's only bed. 

"Sounds like a plan." Nikki opens her bag, fishing out a pair of purple sweatpants and a long-sleeved black shirt. 

She dresses in the bedroom while Alexa readies herself in the bathroom. 

"Oh road life, how I missed you." Alexa shakes her head as she pads over to the bed. "Will admit that sleeping alone isn't nearly what it's cracked up to be." 

"I agree." Nikki laughs, as she takes her toiletry bag into the bathroom. She holds back a giggle, as she notices the purple and gray tube in Alexa's bag. 

_Mavis Jasmin Mint_

Nikki can't help smiling at this. She's always wondered why Alexa usually tastes floral. She's never considered the fact it might be the toothpaste. 

"Remind me to leave an honest review on Kayak," Alexa says as Nikki pulls the blankets back. "At least the linens are clean." 

"Small blessing." Nikki slides in, running her fingers over the quilt's rough threads. 

Nikki stiffens as Alexa wraps an arm around her waist. She's not used to Alexa making the first move. It's an entirely new experience. 

"Relax." Alexa rests her head on Nikki's chest, and shifts until she's comfortable. "We have an early flight. I set the alarm. Tonight, we sleep." 

Nikki cards her fingers through Alexa's hair as she sinks into the lumpy mattress. This is one of the worst mattresses in recent memory. This isn't the kind of place they'd be under their usual circumstances. 

Then again, the last seven weeks have been _anything_ but normal. 

"Glad to be back." Alexa's voice comes out in a sleepy whisper. "I missed you. Missed this." 

"Missed you too, Lex." Nikki tightens her hold on the dozing woman. She never wants this moment to end. 

Yet, she also knows it can only get better from here.

-fin-


End file.
